Silent Night
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: A vignette of sorts that takes place during the larger story "Through the Dragon Gate."


****_Author's Note: _

_This story takes place during the bigger story of "Through the Dragon's Gate." If you have not read that, I suggest you read it first, then read this story. _

**Silent Night**

The lone castle sat upon a blanket of snow. The surrounding forest was covered in a mantle of white. A single light flickered from within the stained glass tower window casting dancing rainbows of light upon the white snow. The sky glittered above with countless stars, as a full moon shone brightly turning the world silver with its light.

Earlier that night, music, soft at first, becoming louder as one drew closer to the castle could be heard. Laughter, the clinking of goblets, the shuffling of feet, the banging of fists upon wooden tables, a round of cheers and applause. The smells of freshly cooked meat, spices, ale, bread, cakes, wine, and fruit. The orchestration that was Christmas at the Good King's Castle.

Jugglers, minstrels, bards, and acrobats displaying daring feats of balance mixed with bravado. Music from carols to raucous ballads, stories of heroes fighting magnificent beasts, magic, and dastardly foes. All surrounded by a company of friends. Courtiers from all over the realm came to pay honor to the King, to renew old friendships and start new ones.

Johan wore his best tunic, it was given to him by Count Tremane, and bore the arms of his sponsor the Count. He looked around, anxious as to where the Count was, and who was there. He saw the King's nephew, now King of his own realm Gerard in attendance with the King's niece Princess Savina. The Princess smiled at him softly, and Johan gave her a small, shy smile back in return.

Yet, all of this faded into white, when the wyvern attacked. He saw before his very eyes the horror of battle, and felt his arm freeze in fear as the arrow shot through the air. The arrow she gave him, which landed squarely in the gullet of the monster that now nearly had her within its horrible black jaws. Rage filled his being at the creature which took so much from him. He saw in the dragon all that he wished he could have been, but never was. He felt the paralyzing grip of fear seize his heart when he saw her, wounded and barely breathing. He wondered if there was a God, why did He send her to this place and at this time only to die? He waited by her bedside, keeping a constant vigil, losing track of days and nights. Until, he fell into a deep sleep.

Johan woke up in the middle of a strange woodland glade. He saw around him arches made of glittering ice, delicately carved in intricate patterns. Yet, he was not cold. He saw the world transformed into a shimmering crystalline city, where the light from unseen torches flickered through the facets of the ice changing into dancing rainbows upon the shimmering blue floor. He stood up and saw before him a pool of the purest water that seemed to glow with a golden light.

Suddenly, there was a blinding bright flash of light. When Johan's eyes came into focus he saw before him a white stag. The fur on the animal appeared to glow from within, as it turned its head toward him with a regal nod.

"You are wondering why?" It spoke silently to the young man.

Johan could only nod.

"Because tonight, is a special night." The stag replied. "Tonight the world is at peace as the light returns again from the dark embrace of night."

Johan looked at the animal.

"Follow me." The stag said quietly as it turned and walked toward the forest.

Johan felt himself getting up, and walking with the creature.

"There is one who has been called from her world, to be in yours." The stag said gently. "She is very lost indeed, but she was lost long before she stepped through."

"What do you mean?" Johan asked.

"She needs someone to help her find her way home." The stag replied.

"I know that!" Johan said, "We must help her find the Dragon Gate, defeat the guardian, and then she can go home."

The stag tossed his head back and laughed a rich, deep laugh that seemed to shake the forest.

"No, no, no, son, it is not that which will give her the answer she seeks." He said.

"Then, what?" Johan asked, a slight tinge of irritation at the stags reaction evident in the tone of his voice.

The stag turned and looked at him. "She will find her way home, you will lead her there, but the path you will both take will not be of earth, sea, or sky. It lies closer than a breath, and within the wink of an eye. It is the place where you hide your deepest fears and strongest desires. It starts and ends where the other begins. There two shall never part, for the one is in the other's heart."

Johan felt his chest suddenly warm, then his whole body seemed to hum as if he had just woken up on a fine summer's day after a long afternoon nap. He felt his senses quicken, as he inhaled sharply. He felt as if he could swim a hundred leagues, run a hundred miles, and climb the highest mountain. He felt the sort of jittery anxiousness right before sallying forth in a joust. He felt, alive.

Yet, just as he started to enjoy this newfound sensation, he suddenly felt heavy. His mind turned to Princess Savina, to his plan of becoming a Knight, and to winning her hand. He felt guilty, as if he was wrong to have such feelings toward the other as he thought he had with Savina.

The stag was quick to pick up on the young man's distress. Quietly, patiently he stopped in the snow at a fork in the path they had been walking down.

"There are many choices to take, some seem easier than others. All will have a multitude of outcomes, some will be favorable, others not so. The path to Knighthood is not beyond your grasp young squire, but is it really the path you seek to win glory for yourself in a hope that it will turn the head of the Lady, or is this the calling of service to your King, country, neighbor, and home? If you choose glory, then glory will be your only reward."

Johan looked at the path, the idea of becoming a knight was something that did drive him forward, it did keep him going. It compelled him to work hard, to train harder, and to be the King's best advocate.

"Now this path will also lead to Knighthood, and to something else. It is not an easy way, but the rewards are eternal. You might win love, or you might walk alone, yet you will never be alone. It is the path of a true warrior, counselor, friend, and servant."

Johan looked at both ways. "I think I'll take the path less travelled upon." He said softly. "I know I may not get what I wanted, but I have faith that I will be given what I need."

"You have chosen wisely my son." The Stag replied softly, "your father and mother would be very proud of you."

Johan looked at the stag surprised that creature's intimate knowledge of his past.

"I, never knew my father." He replied softly. "My mother told me he was a brave knight."

"Indeed he is." The stag replied. "Your parents gave you the best gift they could, they gave you their love, their example, and their faith. It is not easy to understand this now, but they always loved you beyond words. You were the light in the darkness of their world, and now it is your turn to share that light to another who is in darkness."

"But if I chose her, how will I know Savina will be ok?" Johan asked.

"Savina is mine, and I have a plan for her in my time. You will live to see that plan come to fruition, and you will be part of it if you choose to let me guide you along the way." The stag replied with a twinkle in his eye, as he continued to walk down the path, lightly springing over roots and rocks.

Johan had to climb over the obstacles which the stag easily cleared. He wished he had Bayard with him. At least, he could navigate the way easier on the back of the horse than by foot. Yet, he knew that every challenge he met with was part of something bigger. It was a lesson in and of itself, and he was to pay attention to every detail.

"I will." Johan said softly.

Then he woke up in the darkness. He sat up shifting his weight in the chair by her bedside, looking over at her sleeping form. When he saw her, he felt that familiar warmth which filled his entire being. He reached over brushing the hair from her forehead before taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I will help you find your way home." He whispered in a quiet oath. "I promise."

"Johan?" Kate asked, half asleep.

"Yes?" Johan replied.

"I love you." Kate murmured.

Johan swallowed hard, he felt that warmth surge through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, even with Savina. He could not fathom how start describing the emotion that flooded him, yet one word came to mind among many words.

"I love you too." Johan whispered, his eyes sparkling as he gave Kate's hand a tight squeeze.


End file.
